A Gantt chart is a type of chart that may be used to illustrate schedules and resource allocation. For example, pertaining to a schedule, a Gantt chart can be used to illustrate the start and finish dates of various elements of a project. Gantt charts can also show dependencies between elements. Such dependencies can represent relationships between various elements of the chart. For example, a dependency may be that element A must be completed before element B can begin. Other examples of dependencies may be that two or more elements must start or finish at the same time.